


Orgy for three

by shittershutter



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re not really bisexuals,” Richard says the first time they do this. </p><p>“I’m not really into orgies,” Evie shrugs back, and Lee lets those two dummies gloat in their depravity for about ten seconds before laughing at them, long and hard. Maybe it’s a Juilliard thing, but since when do three people count as a proper orgy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgy for three

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this Hobbit press tour turned out to be much more entertaining than the movie itself. 
> 
> P.S. I didn’t write anything for years. I didn’t write for so long, in fact, that I don’t remember where do you normally catch volunteers to beta your stuff. So it’s unbetad, and I’m deeply ashamed of the every mistake I’ve made. Yeah.

“We’re not really bisexuals,” Richard says the first time they do this. 

“I’m not really into orgies,” Evie shrugs back, and Lee lets those two dummies gloat in their depravity for about ten seconds before laughing at them, long and hard. Maybe it’s a Juilliard thing, but since when do three people count as a proper orgy? 

“Richard has the beard of doom on,” Lee warns when she shows up this time, like she can’t see for herself. Richard is looming in the doorway; his briefs long past the modesty level, exposing the fine dark hair down his stomach. His shirt looks torn apart, tie hanging between his shoulder blades somewhere. She has her designer shoe squeezed between her ribcage and forearm, a bottle of wine in her other hand, tilting her slightly off balance.

Richard kisses her on the cheek as she mirrors the gesture, limping past him inside. Her stockings are torn with an aggressively manicured toenail sticking out. She’d feel horribly self-conscious by now, but then there is Lee on the bed, wearing an undershirt and a left sock, looking completely unfazed like he’s getting paid to lie around and look obscene. 

Evangeline would love to make a career out of that. 

The glasses are on the counter, groomed for the occasion, hotel logo is etched in gold, blinding Richard a little. He decides against them, because no one in attendance looks like a proper party guest at the moment. Drinking straight from the bottle will do. 

Evie crawls up Lee’s legs -- it does take time, the man’s limbs just go on and on -- straddling his thighs and leaning in. “How are things?” she whispers, nodding back at Richard. It’s been months since she’s come around, Hawaiian sand still in her hair. Lee presses both of his hands to his heart. “It’s good. He’s good. He makes love to me,” he says, barely audible, goofy smile stretching his features. She snickers and kisses the blush off his cheeks. 

They end up covering Lee’s lap with an embroidered napkin, and they totally wouldn’t – the progressive people that they are, but his soft dick is constantly getting into the line of conversation. Also, Richard needs to put the plate of fruit to go with wine somewhere. 

The mattress is too good for that – it’s so good that it does not interfere with the steady hard rhythm of Richard’s hips snapping up into Evie twenty minutes later. 

They don’t do this often, so Lee stretches himself across the bed, enjoying the unusual angle of observation he’s provided with. Richard’s hands are so big on Evie’s waist; he can’t stop looking at the veins curling up his forearms, his thighs straining as he fucks her. And the beard of doom must feel merciless against the soft skin of her breasts. Lee can sympathize with that. He’s the one getting rash in funny places ever since Richard got that theatre role of his life and let his facial hair run wild. 

Lee finishes the wine in a one big gulp, because, friendly fuck or not, he wants his share of it now. He presses himself against Evie’s back, rubbing the head of his cock against her ass. It feels good, smooth, with a hint of sharpness as his heated skin meets the lace rose petals of her panties she still has on. 

Richard looks at him through the cloud of Evie’s hair, eyes so bright and hungry that it punches Lee right through his gut. They kiss; her hair is still between them, on their teeth and tongues, as they slide their mouths against each other like they will never kiss again. 

Lee’s fingers slide past the lace, to where they are joined together, and they whimper, both of them, as he traces the lines of Richard’s cock and Evie’s flesh stretched around him, touching the bundle of nerves between her wet lips. His other hand touches her mouth softly, before he shoves two fingers inside. 

Her lips are obscenely red, color tinted blue with wine, lipstick smearing his fingers. Richard leans in and licks at them as well. 

They are working each other like that for a while. Lee takes his fingers out, reaching behind himself. He circles his own hole, plunging those obscene fingers in. He whimpers – all three of them do – and feels Evie’s hips going out of rhythm, her nails still in Richard’s shoulders as she pushes herself away from him and sags against Lee’s frame. 

He catches her as she slips off Richard’s cock and holds her, never stopping to move inside himself. 

Richard throws the condom away, leans down and licks the chemical taste of it out of her the gentleman that he is. The wet sound of it makes Lee moan in anticipation more than anything, and she echoes him quietly. 

“Gentlemen...” she finally says. 

“I know, right,” Lee chuckles, as she slips away from him, stretching across the bed. 

“You saved it all for me?” Lee breathes, riding his own hand. “Aw, you shouldn’t have”. 

Richard just stares at him. Lee takes his fingers out, holding that gaze, dirty as the depths of hell. It normally leads to someone screaming and sobbing into the pillows – preferably Lee, okay, almost always Lee – and there are no objections or concerns about that perspective. 

Richard grabs him by the back of his neck, dragging him into a barbaric kiss, all saliva and teeth and a bit of Evie’s lipstick in between. He pushes him on his hands and knees. “Oh yeah, daddy, we’re doing that thing,” Lee breathes out, stretching his long hands before him, pushing his ass up right at Richard’s face. His Richard, painfully polite Richard who cannot find his way around the dick jokes, does not show this side of himself very often. 

Lee presents him with a whip for the Valentine’s Day a year ago, and it leads to literally nothing. In fact, Richard looks so scandalized and uncomfortable that Lee pushes the damn thing in the very depths of his drawer, because hey, baby steps. He is going to drip down this dam for as long as it takes for the flood to break through. 

Speaking of breaking through, his thought process is shattered by that British dick pushing inside. 

“Oh Rich”, he sighs, reaching behind him for that warm thigh, pressed against the back of his own. 

He lies like this for a while, his flesh quivering and squeezing against the intrusion. Richard’s hand is at the back of his neck, stroking the wet skin. It’s good. It’s so good, in fact, that he could’ve laid like this forever, anchored and put in place by the man that makes his heart flutter. 

Then Richard moves, pressing himself against Lee’s back. The nubs of his nipples, the soft hairs on his body, the cold chain he wears across his neck that warms up instantly against the skin – Lee is overwhelmed by all the textures all of sudden. 

Another few rounds like this, Lee thinks distantly, and maybe it’ll be proper to start dropping that whip around the house, because good God. Richard’s hands are tight against his ribcage, and he fucks into him slowly, but with such a force, that Lee, along with the blankets, and pillows, and Evie and her blissful afterglow are sliding slowly forward, carried by it. 

Richard is licking at his freckles, his breath burning the skin, and Lee does not really trust his lower half, uh-uh, as his pelvis is dancing its own little dance, Richard’s thrusts echoing through. His thighs are trembling so badly, he’d fall flat if Richard let him go. 

There’s a little faith in his hands still, though, and he pushes himself up away from the mattress. Fresh air is so cold and the room is so bright in comparison that he’s lost for a moment. He takes a deep breath in, which turns into the most pitiful wail on the way out as he starts to push back into Richard’s moving hips. 

His hands tremble, too, with the frequency that contradicts the one of Richard’s thrusts, and there is a pulse in his own cock – he remembers about it now, wobbling between his knees – and it’s too much of feedback from his body. “Oh god,” he moans, hiding his face in the blankets again, like their warmth and darkness can bring him any stability. 

Evie’s hands are on his burning temples suddenly. He looks up, and through the haze of it all he sees her kneeling right in front of him, her delicate fingers pushing the strands of hair away from his face, staring him right in the eyes. It’s too much, all of it – he sobs, feeling Richard’s big palms on his hips somewhere, moving down– and the force of it just makes him fall forward – but Evie catches and holds him; Evie is surprisingly strong for her frame. 

She lulls him, chasing tremors with her fingers. He feels Richard coming, still moving them both through the spasms, and then everything goes still. 

It’s only when Richard tries to move away that Lee grabs his thigh again.

“Stay,” he whispers. 

“Pervert,” Richard gives him a loud smooch between the shoulders, but stays inside. 

Evie laughs, and Lee is painfully aware he’s been drooling down her beautiful tits for some time now. They will have to acknowledge this fact soon. He squeezes himself around Richard, feeling him, feeling every drop he’s given him, before slowly pushing away. 

“People don’t take proper time to appreciate the afterglow, that’s all I’m sayin’” he mumbles, pressing the blanket against Evie’s chest – maybe she won’t notice, after all. 

He stands up, legs wobbly, turns around and kisses Richard long and hard. “Love you,” he says very seriously, eyebrows drawn tight. “Love you, too” Richard echoes, his eyes piercing and full of it: the warmth, the promise, the feeling of home. “You, too, lovebug,” Lee kisses Evie’s temple and limps to the bathroom.


End file.
